Love Story
by kimimoriko
Summary: La canción lo ve story de taylor swift adaptada a un fic yaoi. Kidd/Luffy


este fic esta dedicado a Erzamedic

Disfrutalo

* * *

LOVE STORY

Era un día de verano el sol salia y una brisa agradable golpeaba el rostro de un pelinegro que estaba en un balcón. un joven llamado law estaba un un balcón cerrando los ojos para recibir el aire fresco. al estar hay comenzó a recordar muchas cosas de su vida, pero en principal cuando conoció a aquel pelirrojo.

We were both young when I first saw you,

I close my eyes, and the flash back starts.

I'm standing there. On a balcony of summer air.

cuando el pelinegro miro a su alrededor todos estaban hay, con trajes de gala, el podía observar las luces y la fiesta. el estaba serio cuando vio a un pelirrojo con un traje negro con corbata, el pelirrojo estaba abriéndose paso entre la multitud para llegar hasta law. el pelinegro solo atino a decir ˋˋhola´´

I see the lights,

See the party the ball gowns.

I see you make your way through the crowd,

You say hello

Little did I know...

en ese momento law no se daba cuenta que ese chico llamado kidd parecía Romeo llendo todas las noches a lanzar le piedras a la ventana de su amada Juliata mientras que su padre decía alejate law, el padre cerraba la ventana y le prohibía ver a su amado. mientras que el lloraba en las escaleras restando que su amado no se fuera del lugar mientras law repetía en un susurro:

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you please don't go, and I said

law repetía en un susurro - kidd llevame a un lugar donde podamos estar solos - law no sabia en que momento se había creído sus palabras que decía que todo lo que podía hacer en esos momentos era correr hacia algún lugar para buscarlo. law seguía pensando en su historia como una de un cuento de hadas. law pensó que el podía ser la princesa y kidd su príncipe y que esa era su historia de amor y de nadie mas.

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,

I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

Tts a love story baby, just say yes

law sabia que su relación no era aceptable, pero aun así fue a un jardín secreto lleno de rosas y de claveles, estuvo caminando durante unos minutos hasta que encontró a su pelirrojo dándole la espalda y cuando se dio vuelta le sonrió y le dio una rosa. los dos estaban seguros de que deberían hacer silencio porque si alguien lo sabe, ellos dos estarían acabados, kidd y law solo se sentaron un un banco que había hay y los dos cerraron los ojos. sabían muy bien que tendrían que mantenerlo en secreto un poco mas. law pensaba que ese chico que amaba era como Romeo y el era una carta Scarlett mientras que su padre rompía la carta y le gritaba a kidd desde la ventana que se aleje de law, mientras que law lloraba otra vez en la escaleras rogando que dios que por favor no se fuera.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quite because we're dead if they know

So close your eyes, Escape this town for a little while

Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

But you were everything to me

I was begging you please don't go, and I said

law otra vez comenzó a decir la frase que lo calmaba ˋˋKidd por favor llevame a donde los dos podamos estar solos, estaré esperándote todo lo que quieras, todo lo que queda ahora es correr. yo seré tu princesa y tu mi príncipe. esta es nuestra historia de amor y de nadie mas ´´ repitiéndose esa frase law detenía su llanto

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run

You'll be the prince, I'll be the princess

Tts a love story baby, just say yes

law lloraba otra vez en los brazos de kidd en ese jardín secreto - kidd por favor salvame de ellos, me tratan de obligar a sentir otras cosas que no quiero - kidd solo lo consolaba y le decía que aunque ese amor el muy difícil es verdadero, no tengas miedo que los dos juntos lograremos salir de esto. law detuvo su llanto, sabia que esa era su historia de amor.

Romeo save me, try to tell me how it is

This love is difficult, but its real,

Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess

Its a love story baby, just say yes, oh,

Law estaba otra vez en el jardín secreto esperando a kidd, el espero una hora en ese lugar, era la 20 vez que lo plantaba y law se comenzaba a sentir solo y todos los días que iba al jardín y no lo plantaba otra vez el se preguntaba si kidd volvería con el o si se canso de ese amor dificultoso. law estaba caminando un día en las afueras de la cuidad cuando lo vio, hay enfrente suyo estaba el pelirrojo que le había quitado el sueño, que le había robado el corazón y que lo había plantado todo ese tiempo

I was tired of waiting,

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you is fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

law abrazo a kidd y le dijo ˋˋKidd salvame me siento solo en este mundo , y seguí esperando por ti y nunca viniste. ¿este amor me lo he imaginado? pues no se que pensar´´ kidd deshizo el abrazo lo alejo de el y se arrodillo y saco un hermoso anillo dorado con un diamante en el centro

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head, I don't know what to think.

He fell to the ground, and pulled out a ring

law estaba confundido, cuando kidd dijo ˋˋcasate conmigo law, juro que nunca te sentirás solo otra vez, LAW YO TE AMO. y no se nada del amor pero lo que si se es que estaba hablando con tu padre. tendrás que elegir un traje o un vestido para la boda´´ law se lanzo a los brazos de su amado y lo beso, kidd sabia que ese beso era el primero de muchos. law sabia que esa era su historia de amor. y hubo una hermosa boda en la cual law no dejaba de sonreír

Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone

I love you and thats all you know

I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress

Its a love story baby, just say yes

un ruido despertó de sus recuerdos y fue a ver que era ese ruido. cuando vio había sido que su esposo había roto un plato - perdón - dijo kidd - no importa, sabes hoy te invito a comer. vamos - dijo law sonriendole. kidd se levanto y limpio todo, luego mientras caminaban por la calle se podía ver el atardecer. kidd detuvo su andar, law se dio vuelta para preguntarle que pasaba pero kidd lo callo con un beso que transmitía muchos sentimientos - TE AMO LAW - dijo kidd - TE AMO KIDD - dijo law

*sin duda eran jóvenes cuando se conocieron*

Oh, Oh, Oh

We were both young when I first saw you.

* * *

este fic va dedicado al segundo ganador del fic Erzamedic

nos vemos mañana

bye bye


End file.
